


Losing Grip On Sinking Ships

by halfsweet



Series: Parallel AU [9]
Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Arguing, Light Angst, M/M, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 01:38:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11704119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfsweet/pseuds/halfsweet
Summary: Brendon’s glad that they have a day off today, because it feels like he’s about to lose his mind after a phone call with Patrick regarding Fall Out Boy's latest announcement.





	Losing Grip On Sinking Ships

**Author's Note:**

> i think it's safe to say at this point, whenever there are announcements/any stuff happening from fob or panic you might as well ask yourself _when will halfsweet post a fic about this_
> 
> also i hope the fandom's being nice to the boys after the announcement. send them lots of love and support, okay? :)

_...will require a little more time._

_Thanks for understanding and really sorry to keep everybody waiting._

_We can’t wait to see you on the MANIA tour soon! UK/Europe we haven’t forgotten about you either!_

He presses on the back button, pulling up his call log and tapping on Patrick’s name. He leans back on the couch to relax himself, to loosen his stiff muscles, to ease his headache, but he feels even more tense instead. Zack’s not in the living room with him, probably outside on the balcony on the phone with his girlfriend, and he couldn't be any more glad that Zack can’t see him in the state he’s in right now.

He knows Zack has been suspecting something since their last conversation together. He would catch Zack staring at him before shrugging it off with a casual  _‘there’s something on your face’_. He doesn’t know what to say or do if Zack suddenly confronts him. Zack’s a straightforward and blunt person, and he doesn’t want to have to deal with all his questions when he himself has plenty.

_“Hey.”_

Figures. Patrick’s on edge even when he’s trying to sound casual. “Hey, I saw your note. How are you feeling?”

_“I’m fine. It’s not a big deal.”_

Like hell it is. He’s known the guys for practically half his life, and if a tour were cancelled or a record were being pushed back, the person who would be upset the most is Patrick. There’s absolutely nothing _fine_ about it.

“Patrick,” he takes a deep breath and pinches the bridge of his nose, already feeling a headache forming, “what the fuck is going on?”

 _“There’s nothing going on, Brendon.”_ Patrick’s voice takes a defensive tone—his voice always goes a pitch higher whenever he’s denying or keeping something from him. Normally, he would be calm and drop the subject, but not today. Patrick has been shutting him down for the last few weeks and he’ll be damned if he let it slide one more time.

“Really? And you expect me to believe that?” He scoffs into the receiver of his phone and gets up from the couch, pacing in the room. It feels like his nerves are all being lit up at the same time, excess energy vibrating under his skin, looking for a way to be released. “You expect me to forget what happened a few weeks ago? What happened on Seth Meyers set?”

_“Look— that— that was nothing! It was just some nerves! Why are you making a big deal out of this?!”_

“Why am  _I_  making this a big deal?” He asks, incredulous, voice rising with each word. “ _Why-_  Patrick, you shut down! How is that not a big deal?!”

 _“It’s_ my  _problem! Not yours! Why do I have to tell everything to you?!”_

“I didn’t say you  _have_ to! I just want to help!”

_“I don’t need your help, so back off!”_

He closes his eyes and grits his teeth, fingers running through his hair and gripping on it in annoyance. This is getting out of hand. “Patrick—”

_“I’m not dealing with this right now.”_

“Patrick?” A deep frown appears on his face when he hears silence on the other end of the line. “Patrick!”

He pulls his phone away from his ear only to find that Patrick has hung up. He lets out a yell and throws his phone to the couch, panting as the phone bounces off to the floor. Realizing what he’s just done, he scrubs his hand over his face and heaves a long sigh before dragging himself over to the couch, picking up his phone to check for any damage.

“What the fuck was that?” Zack’s voice startles him, and he looks up to see Zack standing by the shelf. "I can hear your voice from the balcony."

“Nothing.” He mutters, dropping his gaze back down to his phone. He presses on the power button, watching the screen come to life with a picture of him and Patrick beaming and looking happy.

His heart clenches.

“Well, do you wanna talk about it?”

“No.” He turns off his phone and leans back, closing his eyes. “We’re fine.”

“Really? Because you called him by his name more times in one phone call than in the last couple of years.”

“Zack, we’re  _fine._ We don’t have a problem.” He huffs before lying down on his side and sighing, mumbling, “I just want to go back home.”

He doesn’t have to open his eyes to know that Zack’s walking towards him. A few seconds later, the couch dips with Zack sitting by his feet.

“I know you’re worried about him, but listen.” Zack starts, patting him on his knee. “You’ve only got a couple of shows left. Focus on them, and then we’ll head back as soon as it’s over. We’ll pack everything today, and I’ll have the car ready to take us to the airport after your last show. I’ll try to book the earliest flight home, is that okay with you?”

“Yeah.” He mumbles, tired. His muscles are beginning to feel ache and heavy from being tensed earlier. Today has not been a good off-day.

“Dude, sure you okay? We can go out and blow off some steam, if you want. Go to the gym.”

“No. I think I’m just gonna stay in and catch some sleep.”

He sinks into the couch when Zack sighs. He knows what Zack’s going to say, and half of him doesn’t want to hear anything, but the other half does. He’s feeling so lost at the moment he needs a direction, someone to tell him what to do.

“Do you trust him?”

“Of course.” He opens his eyes to look at Zack, affronted that he would even ask such a thing.

Zack fixes him with a stern look; very much like a father to his child. “Then  _focus_ on Kinky Boots. He’ll be fine until you get home. He’s an  _adult,_ not a kid. He can take care of himself.”

But Zack doesn’t know that Patrick’s mental health is starting to deteriorate. He  _needs_ to go back before it gets worse. Before it takes a toll on their relationship.

“But—”

“No buts. He’s fine.”

“With the album—”

“The album is  _Fall Out Boy’s_ business _._ Not yours. The guys know what they’re doing.” Zack finishes with a firm voice, but sighs a moment later. “Look, I know you’re worried about Patrick, but he’s going to be fine, okay? He has Pete and Joe and Andy. I’m pretty sure they’re all together in the studio right now, so don’t worry. He’s not alone.”

He may not be alone  _physically,_ but he _is_ alone mentally. That’s worse than anything.

“I’m going to my room.” He heaves himself up and makes his way to his room, taking his phone along with him before Zack can say anything else. After that blow up with Patrick, he wants nothing else but to sleep.

He sits down on the bed and pulls up his contact list. Should he do this? He just… he just wants to make sure Patrick’s okay. He’s just concerned for his boyfriend. He’s only looking out for him. That’s all. It’s not wrong. He  _trusts_ Patrick.

He taps on Pete’s contact name before he can change his mind. It rings a few times before Pete picks up with the faint sound of a door shutting in the background. “Pete? Is everything okay?”

_“Uh, is this about the album or Patrick?”_

“Both.”

He  _trusts_ Patrick.

Pete breathes out a sigh.  _“Everything’s fine. We just don’t feel like the album will be ready by next month, and we don’t want to rush things, y’know?”_

He nods even though Pete won’t see it. “Patrick?”

 _“He’s fine, I guess. A little strung out about it, but the guys are all here in his studio, though. We’re writing a new one today.”_ Pete's voice doesn't indicate that he’s lying. Which either means Patrick’s fine, or he’s a better actor in front of his best friends.

He  _trusts_ Patrick.

He closes his eyes. He can’t believe he’s actually doing this. “Pete, I need you to do me a favor.”

He  _trusts_ Patrick.

_“Yeah, sure. What is it?”_

_He trusts Patrick._

“Keep an eye on Patrick. Call me if anything seems off.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm changing the series name to Parallel AU because, well, it's parallel to the present. god i'm in this ship too deep


End file.
